


Ties

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Cloisters [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can’t sleep. He’s going to help. And he’s going to make sure she’s overcome, to rest peacefully once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [](http://hearthe-silence.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hearthe-silence.livejournal.com/)**hearthe_silence** who asked for hot summer night smut with light bondage and plenty of dirty talk.

Ruulim summers started without warning; the cold of winter was followed by about a week of increasingly warm weather, promising a long and hot summer. By the time Mia was nearly three months old it was early summer and we had escaped the stifling heat of Lufana. The Doctor had surprised me with a trip to Barracan, where he had booked a suite at The Bowers hotel. I was a bit nervous at first about travelling with a tiny baby, but Mia was the most content baby I’d ever seen. Content wasn’t a word I’d normally use to describe a baby but I could sense her in my mind, and my little daughter radiated happiness. Her father was completely besotted by her and spoiled her rotten. I probably wasn’t much better. But then she was our little miracle, and I still couldn’t quite believe we had her.

On our second night at Barracan, she lay prone on the Doctor’s bare chest, clad only in her nappy. He lay very still on one of the daybeds on the rooftop garden. Mia had taught him to settle down and be serene without a book to occupy his busy mind. She enjoyed her father’s _malialioness_ , and she was blissfully asleep, no doubt also because of his comforting heartsbeat that she could hear as well as feel. It made me a bit jealous, I had to admit — it was yet another thing I couldn’t offer her. I couldn’t feed her, and that would always be a sore point. I had been looking forward to nursing her, having read countless accounts of the experience and bonding.

“Hey,” I said softly, padding across the warm tiles to sit on the edge of the daybed. The Doctor was cupping her well-padded bum while Mia had curled her tiny fingers around his other thumb. Our little daughter wasn’t the only one who was content. If ever the Doctor had felt at peace, it was now — or at least now was that I could tell with absolute certainty. I still believed that his feeling of being at peace with himself was what had given us the short time with Jonah we had. I closed myself off to the two of them. There was no need to upset either of them with my memories of the little boy we’d lost.

The Doctor, however, still sensed my presence, and his eyes fluttered open to look at me. The night was quiet now that the last bars along the promenade had closed. All we could hear was the gentle surf of the sea on the other side of the street and the songs of the insect population. “Why are you awake, _iyo_?” he asked softly.

“I’m not used to the heat any more,” I said.

“I was thinking,” he said, “about staying here until it’s safe enough for her to travel.” He stroked the small of her back with his thumb. With _here_ he meant Ruul, not Barracan in particular. Could he really mean that he would stay on Ruul, to give up travelling in the universe in the TARDIS until Mia was old enough to travel?

“Oh.”

I couldn’t possibly ask the Doctor to stay planet-bound for years; I didn’t mind staying in one place that long, no matter how much I loved travelling and how much I trusted the TARDIS with my daughter’s life. The need to protect her was very powerful; although I knew that something bad could happen to her here just as well as anywhere else, the risk of Mia getting hurt seemed that much greater if we left this peaceful planet. Her mother was jeopardy-friendly.

“Is that all right with you?” he asked, brushing Mia’s back with his thumb.

“The question is if _you_ can live with it,” I said, too awed by his readiness to give up a lifestyle of swashbuckling adventures for us.

“You make me happy, Rose. Look what we did,” he said, as he was wont to when the immensity of _Mia_ gripped him.

I smiled. “Yeah.”

“You don’t sound too happy.”

“I am. It’s just… I couldn’t possibly ask you to give up your life for us.”

His expression changed to one of horror. “Rose. You and Mia. This life. It’s the best thing to happen to me. After what I did I didn’t even dare dream of a life like this.”

I knew we weren’t some kind of penance to him, and yet he continued to believe that he didn’t deserve all of this. He wasn’t only referring to the Time War; he was also referring to the events in San Girolamo. I missed Yoru terribly, even after all this time. Jonah had left an empty space inside me. Some wounds time would never heal, but at least they’d scab over and, maybe, one day, if we were really lucky, start to get itchy.

“It’s a gift. Just accept it,” I said. We’d been through this countless times. I had never told him how much his inability to believe he deserved this life tore at my heartstrings. He deserved it despite all the mistakes and for all the sacrifices he had made.

He smiled. This exchange had become routine. He wanted to believe my words, but there was something that stopped him from taking that last step. “I _am_ happy, Rose. I just… I can’t really believe it.”

“How is she doing?” I asked in an attempt to lighten his mood.

“She’s adjusting to the heat, but she hasn’t eaten much,” he said, looking pointedly at the half-empty bottle on the coffee table. “She stopped fussing when I lay down with her .”

I grinned despite my concern over her half-eaten meal. “She enjoys your _malialioness_. And she loves your heartsbeat.”

“Jealous, Rose Tyler?” he asked, smiling cheekily at me.

I ran my fingers over Mia’s downy head. I wanted to cry out that yes, I was jealous because he could give her things I couldn’t. But this was not the time to tell him. “No, just very grateful.”

“ _Semrath ngudia tu ki faro?_ ” he asked, sitting up, cupping Mia’s head and bum to keep her in place. Her bassinet sat on the tiled floor beside the daybed, and, having kissed her forehead, the Doctor put her to bed. She was so deeply asleep she didn’t even stir. He had literally lulled her to sleep, making sure that she slept through the night. He’d occasionally do this when he wanted to spend the night with me without interruptions. On other nights, when he’d work or potter about the house, he happily looked after Mia so I could sleep; he spoiled both of us rotten.

“ _Avitanon_ ,” I replied, my breath hitching again at how beautiful the sight of him with our child was.

Straightening, he brushed a kiss over my lips. “You have no idea,” he murmured.

“No, I don’t,” I said, only half playful. The darkness in his eyes sent shivers down my spine.

He took my hand. It was pleasantly cool, just perfect.

“Let’s go inside,” he whispered.

“What about Mia?”

“She’ll be fine.” He stood and led me into our room. “You can’t sleep, hmm?” he asked, stopping in front of the bed. I shook my head and he cupped my cheek to kiss me. “I’d like to try something.”

I remembered an equally hot night several years ago, when I’d said these words to him. I nodded.

“Take off your things,” he said.

I took my camisole and shorts off. The air was cool on my skin for a few moments, but then I felt just as hot and sticky again. The Doctor watched, unmoving, clearly not intending to remove his pyjama bottoms.

“Lie down,” he said.

I did as I was told.

“Close your eyes.”

I looked at him hard. This side of him was new to me; he usually just went with the flow and could be downright bashful when it came to telling me what he wanted. I raised my arms above my head and closed my eyes. I pressed my thighs together, raising one knee to rest against the other. I could play at being not-really-that-bashful too.

“Rose,” he breathed.

I blinked.

Of course I was unable to keep my eyes closed. I dropped my arms to my stomach.

“Doctor?”

“Don’t… do this. Don’t seduce me. Just relax,” he growled. “Now. Close your eyes. And raise your arms again.”

For a moment I thought the playful character of this — whatever _this_ was — was gone, but then he drifted his fingertips from my lips, along my neck and sternum down to my navel. “You are perfect, _iyo_ ,” he said, his voice low and full of reverence.

I felt warmth rise in my cheeks. I was anything but perfect when I looked at myself in the mirror, but I believed him. I knew he meant was he said without being a telepath. So I just smiled.

“Perfect,” he whispered, dropping a kiss just below my navel. He looked up at me then, his eyes glinting in the soft light of the room.

“Doctor,” I said, moving to prop myself up on my elbows. I wanted him with a sudden fierceness that made it hard to breathe, and I wanted him out of his pyjamas.

“Rose,” he said, mildly exasperated. “Please let me do this for you. Now lie back and close your eyes.”

“But—”

“Right,” he said, moving off the bed.

“Doctor?”

“Close. Your. Eyes,” he growled. He sounded like my first Doctor, which took me aback for a moment, so I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I could hear him pad around the room, rummage in a bag and, eventually, the soft hiss of fabric as he’d found what he’d been looking for.

“Doctor?”

“I’m here,” he said, his voice suddenly very close. I could feel the mattress dip as he sat on it. He took my hand and gave me the fabric to hold. It was my new scarf; I’d found it at the market the previous day. It was the same material as the shawl we burned at the autumn festival when we’d first come to Ruul. “I’d like to tie you up, Rose. I want to blindfold you and spoil you, tease you till you scream.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all right?” The storm had left his voice; instead, he sounded a bit shy about asking me this, but I could also hear how excited he was by the idea.

“Yeah.”

His lips crashed against mine and I gasped in surprise, nearly biting him. I found the idea of being unable to see or touch him while he made love to me arousing as well as a little intimidating, but I knew that I could trust him not to take advantage of me if I told him to stop.

“Really?”

“I trust you, _iyo_.”

His fingers danced over my lips. “Don’t call me that. Not now. Not when I am about to fuck you senseless.”

My eyes flew open and I stared at him. He never used the f-word in English, and I wondered what had got into him. He seemed surprised at himself and grinned mischievously. Bending to kiss me, he whispered, “Is that okay?”

“You fucking me?” I asked, tucking the tip of my tongue into the corner of my mouth.

His eyes darkened. “Oh yes,” he breathed.

“It is, _yamu’sati_. Tie me up and have your way with me,” I said.

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

I raised my arms above my head again and he tied me to the rods of the headboard, making sure not to tie the knots too tightly and to always keep touching me. I know he wanted to reassure me, and I was grateful for that. He was incredibly tender and considerate. Mia had changed him; if I’d had a glimpse of the future when he came to me a changed man that first Christmas I’d never have believed him capable of so much love. I’d loved him then, of course, and I knew that much of his babbling and the Oncoming Storm were just a role he was playing. Now that we had Mia I liked to think that he had become as much of himself, of his vulnerable self, as he’d ever be.

He kissed my eyes before blindfolding me.

He shifted away, then, leaving me craving his touch. Loss and the desire, the need, to touch him or to be touched were almost overpowering.

I took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for whatever he had in store for me. The mood tonight was an odd mixture of tenderness and dirty talk that made the atmosphere crackle between us. Sooner or later it must shift into one or the other direction, and I was more than a little curious which it was going to be.

I tried my bonds and found that he had given me some room to move, but not enough to reach out and touch him. The soft material felt fantastic on my skin.

“Is that all right, _kinam’sati_?”

I nodded, licking my lips.

“You can tug free of them if you need to,” he said.

I felt him move on the bed, and as the mattress dipped on either side of me I pictured him kneeling astride me.

I licked my lips again. I could tell from the warmth and his clean scent that he was leaning over me, and reaching out with my tongue it licked the spot that was softest on his body. He hissed and I hummed in appreciation. Pleasuring him with my mouth bound and blindfolded was certainly a new idea.

He moved away before I could take him into my mouth. “No sucking.”

I pouted.

Chuckling, he shifted so he could drape my legs over his thighs as he knelt between them. He began to caress my body, starting with my hands. As he leaned forwards to reach for my fingertips the head of his cock brushed my folds and then my stomach, and I shivered in response. He then drew his fingers down my arms and along the sides of my torso, stopping at my thighs to brush his hands up my stomach to cup my breasts briefly before leaning forwards again to complete his journey where he had started it. He shifted back a little so his body came almost flush with mine; he made sure, however, that our bodies only barely touched, his chest hair tickling my breasts and nipples.

I inhaled his scent deeply, from the place where I liked most, just below his ear. I brushed my lips against his skin.

“Can’t wait, can you?” he growled, moving to claim my lips.

“Touch me,” I whispered as he released me so I could catch my breath.

“Where?”

“My nipples.” I’d wanted to say my cunt, of course, but the word felt crude, so I settled for the other place I wanted him.

I could hear his gleeful grin, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He lavished attention on my left breast first, caressing it lightly, drawing his fingers around the nipple in a spiralling motion before teasing it with his thumb and forefinger. I rewarded him with a moan, turning towards him.

“I want to lick it,” he said.

“Then do it. Lick me. Su...” I stopped myself.

“ _Ngudia sam?_ ”

“Suck them. Please.” I wanted him to do what Mia couldn’t and I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me at the thought. If I’d been nursing Mia I’d never ask him that, and even now it felt a bit kinky.

Again, the touch of his skin against mine was electric as he leaned down to take the tip of my breast between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it, suckling and even biting gently at me.

“So good,” I sighed, tugging at my ties because I wanted to touch him, to hold his head against me. He switched to the neglected side then, and after a while he moved upwards to kiss and suck at the edge of my armpit. I gurgled at the sensation of his tongue and lips there, part of me wanting to cry “Not there!” because I was so hot and sticky, my shower that evening a memory, but it felt oh so good.

“You taste delicious,” he hummed, touching the side of my face to turn me towards him for a kiss, and for a beat or two I could smell myself on his lips. He played with me for a while, withdrawing when I wanted to deepen the contact before he gave me what I wanted and I kissed him greedily. It was as frustrating as it was intoxicating.

Distracting me with his kiss, he moved his free hand down to cup my sex without warning. I _had_ to buck into him, crying out his name.

“What?” he replied.

“You’re sneaky.”

“Nah, not me,” he drawled, kissing me. He withdrew his hand, leaving me cold, even in the warmth of the room. I moaned in protest.

There were a few moments when I couldn’t feel his hands on me. But when he touched me again he had poured oil over his hands, and starting at my ankles he ran his palms up my legs to just the tops of my thighs his skin slid smoothly over mine.

“Oh,” I sighed. He really was playing dirty, but I loved the mixture of massage and foreplay. He brushed his thumbs over my folds before he drew his palms down to my ankles on the inside of my legs. He took hold of my foot and massaged it briefly before switching to the other one. I was still aroused but for the moment I was just enjoying his gentle caress. He repeated the treatment of my legs and feet a few times, always brushing my labia as well, but never going beyond that.

I relaxed, giving myself over to his touch.

It had never occurred to me before that he was actually worshipping my body, but as I lay still like this, unable to do anything, to touch him or move things forward, I realised that he’d been wanting to do this for a very long time. For some reason I couldn’t fathom he had never said anything about blindfolding and tying me up. He should know how much I trust him, and I wondered why he was being so shy. He’d always been bashful in bed, but after all these years I’d thought he knew there was no need to be; not after he’d seen me at my most vulnerable.

“Doctor.”

“What, _ngudia sam_?” he asked, running his thumbs over the insides of my ankles.

“Are you all right?”

It took him a while to answer. “I am the happiest man in the universe.” Trust him to tell me when I couldn’t see him; all the same, I knew that he meant it. It saddened me that he’d say something like this when I wasn’t able to look at him. Still, I smiled.

“I love you so much, Rose,” he said, his voice breaking with emotion.

I wanted to enfold him in my arms, but I couldn’t tug free of my ties. Something kept me from doing it. I could sense he needed a hug, but maybe he needed to have me like this more. “Kiss me.”

As he leaned forward I could feel his cock press into me, and I sobbed at his touch. The Doctor kissed me properly, cupping my face in his hands to guide and anchor me as he opened up beneath my tongue and lips. He let me set the pace, and I changed it from passionate to languid and back again. As I did, he took more and more weight off his arms and lowered himself onto me so our bodies were flush against each other, pushing my legs further apart and up. He was only half-hard, though, our kiss more important than his pleasure or his completion.

Although he was heavy, I relished the feel of him. He was always so careful not to burden me with his weight that this was actually a rare treat. His _malialioness_ was pleasantly cool at first, but then he got warm too and a thin film of moisture built between us. Oh to slide against his skin when it was like this…

“Make me come,” I whispered in his ear. “Make me scream, Doctor. _Savira’ra u’ foyemsi'ra sam_.”

He did make me come, and he did make me scream.

He caressed me and he tasted me, my legs draped over his arms instead of his legs, which always got him hard, and when he was ready he pushed into me with agonisingly slow strokes, burying himself inside me as deeply. It was just a few strokes, though, that came and went accompanied with the dance of his fingers on my clit. Once or twice he drove himself into me with powerful movements.

I cried when he slid out of me. I needed him inside me, filling me; his mouth wasn’t enough any more. I felt hollow without him inside me, and I needed the ebb and flow of his life against mine. I wanted to be joined with him in _imiyatun_ , but he had closed the doors on me.

Then he moved away from me, further down my legs, and I moaned in protest. Hadn’t he heard? “Fuck me, Doctor. Please. I need you inside me.”

He ran his fingers of one hand up the inside of my legs, and at the same time he did the most wonderful and unexpected thing. Cupping my left heel in his palm, he sucked my toes into his mouth, and I came with a scream, arching off the bed as I was pulled under by a powerful undercurrent. At the same time, I felt a door open, and as another wave of pleasure washed over me as his fingers found my clit, he came with a moan as our orgasms became one. I could feel him come all over my thigh, his seed hot on my skin.

He slumped onto his side next to me, our limbs a sticky, twisted mass. I tugged free of my ties and he pulled the blindfold off my eyes. His arms enclosed me almost immediately, and it was when he began to whisper and sing to me that I noticed I was crying from the intensity of the experience we had just shared.

“Hush, my love, _iyo_ ,” he whispered. He kissed me drowsily on every part of my face he could reach, brushing away the strands of hair that had come loose from my plait.

I clung to him, revelling in the comfort of having my arms around him which he had denied me so long, kissing and sobbing into the naked crook of his shoulder. His scent was all around me, stronger than the earthy smell of sex. He rocked me gently, his chest reverberating with the lullaby of his sad and lonely childhood.

I drifted off to sleep, and when I woke the light poured into our room through the shutters. I stretched luxuriously, feeling that my wrists still remembered the ties around them.

I sat up.

The sounds of the promenade were wafting up to our room, and the air was filled with the scent of _maklak_. Standing, I found my shorts and camisole and quickly pulled them on. I needed a shower badly. My skin was taut with last night’s juices and damp again with the new day’s heat, but I needed to see the Doctor and Mia first.

As I padded out onto the cool tiles of the rooftop garden she was just beginning to stir in her bassinet. I picked her up, cuddling her to me. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me with her huge dark eyes; her father’s eyes. “Hello, sweetpea,” I cooed.

She turned her head towards my chest in search of breakfast, so I retrieved her dummy to keep her occupied. “Doctor?”

“I’m here,” he said, stepping outside with a bottle and a mug. I only accepted the bottle to feed Mia, settling on the daybed with her. The Doctor sat on its edge, watching us.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. He was dressed for the day, still holding my breakfast _maklak_. But I wouldn’t give Mia to him in exchange for it; I enjoyed holding her and watching her drink.

I looked up at him and smiled.

“Thank you for letting me do that to you last night,” he said, caressing Mia’s impossibly silken hair.  
“It was... It meant a lot to me.”

He didn’t speak for a while. And then I realised. The last time he had tied me up he’d done it to keep me from hurting myself. I looked up at him and he leaned in for a kiss.

“Are you all right?” I asked him.

“Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you.”

He kissed me again, his hand cupping Mia’s head.

“Look at her,” I said, removing the bottle as she pushed it out of her mouth with her pink little tongue. She looked at her father and gifted him with the very first smile of her life.


End file.
